Misery
by Animateyourlife
Summary: My friends are gone but I'm still here. Still holding their hands as the stare unseeingly. This isn't right. So when a man comes up and asks me if I want to save them at my own expense, I think my answer is obvious. Luffy/ time harem.
1. Chapter 1

**hey! If anyone happens to read this, please tell me what you think since this is my first fanfiction. I'll try to keep my characters from being ooc, but I don't know how well I'll do. This is a time harem fic that is a little different than most. I'm resting it T right now but that could go up or down, depends on how I decide to write it. I highly encourage constructive criticism, please tell my any and all mistakes I've made! I have an oc, who heavily effects the story line but doesn't have an incredibly strong presence in the story. There will be no pairings. None. I don't think I could write romance if I tried. I will try to update whenever I can (hopefully once a week) and feel free to yell at me if I don't. Well, enough of my rambling, here's the story! I hope you like it! (The rest of my authors notes won't be so long) **

**Disclamer: all of one piece genius belongs to Oda Eiichiro**

* * *

Blood. It was everywhere; all I could see. My hands were stained with it, the ground was stained with it, my nakama were stained with it. And my heart was stained with it. My weightless straw hat suddenly became too much of a burden for my head to bear, and I grabbed it off my head staining it with more blood. I looked at it wordlessly, my thoughts running around in my head with nothing to chase them or put them in coherent order. I didn't deserve this hat, shanks was wrong, everyone was WRONG! I couldn't protect anything! My nakama were here, staring at me, accusing me with their sightless gazes. And I deserved it because it was all my fault they were dead. Dead. A scream crawled up my throat threatening to strangle me if I didn't release it, so release it I did. I screamed and screamed and screamed until my throat was raw with blood and I couldn't make anymore noise. Then I just silently cried and cried and cried. I cried for the fact that I was able to defeat the enemy, but only after my nakama had perished to theirs. Blackbeard was gone as were the admirals, but so was I. I stared at the one piece, the legendary treasure every pirate sought. And I had it, but I didn't want it. The price was way to high. (I'm going to let you fill in what you think the one piece is since I don't want to put false info out there) subconsciously I knew someone was approaching, but I didn't care. I thought I had defeated everyone but I guess I was wrong. When I knew the person was right behind me I gargled past the blood, "Kill me. Do it. I don't have anything to live for anymore."

I heard morbid laughter come before a voice spoke, "Oh, now is that true? My my you have sunk low haven't you my precious little Luffy. I come to help to find the battle done with one live victor. Hehe this is better than I had hoped."

I gazed at him with dead eyes; ignoring the last strange comment. "What do you want." I said in a monotone voice.

"Now now, no need to take that tone with me young man. Especially since I might be able to reunite you with your nakama again," the stranger replied.

A small flame of hope kindled in my eyes, but I didn't feed the flame because as far as I knew this was a complete lie. My voice still sparked with a bit of hope though as I asked, "Really? How?"  
The man got a sinister glint in his eyes as he sneered and said, "Oh you know just a bit of training, devil fruit powers," and as an after thought he added, "And misery, a lot of delicious misery."

I fixed him with a determined glare and said, "So long as it doesn't hurt my nakama I'll do it." I put my straw hat back on my head, now having a reason to bear its weight.

"Oh delightful!" Said the man morbidly, "It will be great to do business with you, Monkey D. Luffy. Let me introduce myself, I am Owara Mizarī."

I stood shakily to my feet, locking my knees so they wouldn't come out from under me. I pulled my hat down over my eyes and asked bluntly, "How is this going to work?" I normally didn't try to plan things out or understand them, but when it came to my nakama I would do anything.

"Haha getting straight to the point I see. Well I'll give you a quick rundown. To tell you the truth, I'm not completely human but that doesn't matter. I was still able to consume a devil fruit, which goes by the name jikan no kajitsu (time fruit) so I can send people into the past. You become your past self and this reality now disappears, so you are unable to return; you basically rewrite time. Now I could either stay here and basically disappear, sit in a lonesome dimension pocket, or join you. I think you know which one I'm going to choose. I am going to train you a bit so you don't screw things up like you have a habit of doing because, I mean, this is all your fault. When you go back to your past you, you will retain your memories and your scars. Also there are slight side affects, such as random fits you may experience because of your smaller body trying to accommodate your bigger... for lack of better word lets just say spirit. The fits will last until your body grows to the size it is now, which, let's face it, shouldn't take to long considering how short you are. One more thing, I 'technically' did not exist when you were younger so I will remain the same." He explained. I simply ignored the barbed comments in his spiel and followed him as he started walking away. My vision blurred and my locked knees shook but I kept going; not caring about the copious amounts of blood that were spilling from my back. I swayed back and forth as I steadily followed the blurred blob in my vision before I completely collapsed.

When I awoke, I was on a hard mattress with my head supported by a small pillow. I sat up and grimaced as it caused pain to shoot everywhere, centering on my back.  
"Haha well seems you are up and feeling the after effects of the battle, or war should I say. You did quite a number on your back, that is going to make a nasty scar." He paused a moment in thought, "Well since you aren't going to be able to do any rigorous training for a little bit, we'll start with planning what you'll do when you get there. I know that isn't your style but I'm not gonna let you run around like an airhead." I nodded mutely as a sign for him to continue.

He took a deep breath to prepare himself for a long winded lecture, "I'm going to send you back to when you arrived at Foosha village with Garp. You will be two years old. You need to go back to such an early time because then I only need to alter Garp's memories. And you absolutely have to remember, you will be TWO, so you have to hide your intelligence.

"You may interact how you normally would have with the people you met up until you are seven. You had a strong impact on Shank's life, I will admit, but he is strong enough to protect himself should there come to be any consequences of knowing you. When you go to Dandan's however, you mustn't get close with the boys. The reason for their deaths was you. You may, however, want to prevent people from picking on Ace so much for his father because he might drown in his feeling of self worthlessness. Someone may still try to set the gray terminal on fire and kill Sabo, but I have confidence you can stop those. It will be your choice if you let Sabo get rescued by the revolutionaries or continue living with his brother.

"From then on, you will simply guide them in the right path, staying out of their lives. Make minuscule changes to get them to help your nakama, but don't ever let them know you are the one leading them down a certain path. You can choose how to do that, either as a marine on the inside or a simple wanderer on your own much like Dracule Mihawk. The rest of your life will play out as such. I would like to give you a warning that this will probably give you a fair share of," he paused and licked his lips with a sadistic if look in his eyes, "misery."


	2. Chapter 2

**I apologize in advance, this is a kind of short filler chapter. **

**Disclamer: Oda Eiichiro owns one piece**

* * *

_chapter 2 _

I stared blankly at the wall as Mizarī's words reverberated through my head. Their deaths were my fault. All of his other barbed comments never really bothered me, but this one did. I had long since moved past the stage of blaming myself for their deaths, and normally when people said things such as that it wouldn't bother me. But I had just lost my nakama, and here was this stranger saying I could get them back but at the cost of never truly seeing them again. That thought haunted me. And he was also saying my brothers deaths were my fault. I felt highly inclined to believe him, my fragile mind very close to shattering. Even though Sabo was still alive and with the revolutionaries, it didn't mean I couldn't feel guilty for what he had to go through. And Ace. My brother who sacrificed himself for me. The nakama who kept me afloat and stopped me from going down the very harmful path were now gone. They didn't take my guilt with them.

I was startled out of my dismal thoughts by a knock on the door. Mizarī walked in and smiled creepily at me before saying, "You don't seem to be having pleasant thoughts. Let's distract you with some training. You already have control over your haki and rubber powers, so we are going to focus more on what to do if you ever find yourself unable to use your devil fruit powers and dabble a bit in the art of riflery and swordsmanship. We will also go over battle strategies and work on your analytical ability. You need to be able to respond to situations appropriately and effectively. Also, to be able to lead people on the right direction, I will teach you the refined art of manipulation. Now let's get started! The faster you catch on, the faster we can put this plan in motion!"

I already knew my mental capabilities weren't top notch, but I resigned myself to following him out of the room despondently.

~one year later~

We were done. Mizarī finally deemed me ready enough to go back in time and, as he put it, change the world. I wasn't overly enthusiastic, for I wouldn't be able to spend time with my nakama. But now I understood why, and it was worth it to protect them. I was the cause of all their deaths; Mizarī has assured me of that. Maybe it was indirectly, but it still was. I shook my head and dispelled the negative thoughts. I let an impossibly wide grin split my face as I thought of how I was finally going to see them again. Yes they wouldn't be able to remember me, yes I wouldn't be able to really talk to them directly, and yes I had changed, but I didn't care. Just seeing them was going to be enough for me. "Shishishishishi," I laughed, me attitude truly jovial for the first time in a year.

Mizarī appeared behind me and frowned when he took in my impossibly wide smile. I never really understood his motives, but, then again, I didn't really care. Sure I had smartened up a bit and maybe should have put my analytical skills to the use, but he was going to let me see my nakama. However, that didn't stop the chill that ran down my spine every time I saw him and his maniacal smile.

"Here," he stated, "wear your red vest buttoned up, people will ask questions if Garp comes in carrying a baby with such horrendous scars." I accepted it without complaint. "ABSOLUTELY POSITIVELY REMEMBER," he continued, "you are TWO! You cannot act your real age. Remember the lessons." I nodded compliantly, not bothering to say anything because Mizarī seemed happy to talk whenever there was silence.

As expected, he went on, "I am giving you this pack with your katana, gun, and chess board in it. Also remember, no written notes about anything that transpires, they can easily be used against us." He went on fretting about all the little things, and I just tuned home out. And yes he said chess board. Apparently it was to help with my planning and quick thinking combat skills, but I didn't know how he expected me to play chess on my own. I obviously couldn't go around asking people to play chess with me, it's a bit advanced for a two year old.

"...and now I will take you back. Don't forget anything! By the way, this may be a bit... Startling," he finally finished. I nodded and looked forward in excitement as we finally got ready to go, my whole year of training was about to pay off! Then everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**ok so I'm doing a bit of guessing with this one on how Luffy came to Foosha and what he did while there. Also, their conversations aren't strictly canon. This chapters a bit longer and I hope you like it! **

**Disclamer: one piece belongs to Oda Eiichiro **

* * *

The first thing I felt was rain hitting my face. Then I noticed salty trails carved along my face and realized I had been crying before I was... Replaced into my body. I hoped Garp didn't find it weird that I stopped crying suddenly... Well I'll have time to worry about that later. I looked around me and noticed that we were in the forest with Garp carrying me. I looked into his weathered face and couldn't help the tiny smile that came to my lips, for this was the first time I had seen him in almost five years. The last time I had seen him was the battle of marineford. Garp looked down at my small smile and gave a hearty laugh and said boisterously, "You like the forest, do ya boy? We'll have to come here sometime so I can train you to be a marine! Bwahahahahaha!"

I couldn't help myself and I stuck my tongue out at him. He just laughed again and continued on through the forest. A few minutes later, we arrived at Foosha village and Garp walked to a small house on the edge of the village. He set me down in front of it, looking a little surprised when I didn't stumble, and said, "This will be your new home Luffy! You will be living on your own a lot of the time, but there is a tavern down the road run by a nice lady Makino! Wahahaha you probably don't understand a lot of what I'm saying... Oh well! Your my grandson! You will figure it out on your own as part of your training to be a marine."

I huffed in annoyance, he was just leaving me here? Well I guess he already did it once before. I tried to think of the correct response a two year old would have to this situation and settled for whining "Ojii chan" to his retreating back. But he didn't respond and kept walking so I poured and walked inside. I looked around and tried to remember the house, but only a few things looked familiar.

I sulked and went over to my bed, not realizing until I later down just how tired I was. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was dead to the world.

For the next four years my life was pretty uneventful. The next morning I woke from one of my common nightmares and went to greet Makino. She was a little surprised at how mature I seemed and I attempted to make my self seem younger. I re-met the rest of the villagers while practicing being younger. I practiced my combat skills each day after dark and attempted to play chess with myself (it didn't really work). I found Ace, without him knowing of course, and made sure he wasn't teased for his heritage. I made sure he was still wary of telling people about it, I couldn't have him blurting it out to the marines, but I also made sure he didn't have as much emotional damage since I wouldn't be there for him. Ojii chan came and tried to train me a few times, but quickly abandoned his old methods when I came back from each one without a scratch. He instead trained me himself and took to calling me monsutā no kodomo (monster child). Of course I withheld my abilities so he beat me by far each time, but I let them show a bit so I wouldn't get hurt too bad. That was how four years of my life went.

Then, when I was six, Shanks came. I couldn't help myself and leapt to give him a hug. Shanks was completely weirded out by some random child hugging him and saying his name, but quickly got over it since he had seen stranger. I loved that year that he was there, overjoyed to see my role model again.

That was how I was now, sitting next to Shanks as he told me stories of the grand line. I was listening avidly even though I had heard them before. "And then," said Shanks, "we told then to go home because they were no match for us!" He puffed out his chest importantly and I cheered with stars in my eyes.

The tavern doors suddenly slammed against the wall as a grungy group of bandits came in. My gaze hardened and I gave them a death stare as I recognized them. The leader took one look at me and laughed. "Hahaha that puny brat is giving me a glare! You better watch yourself brat, I'm a bandit with 8,000 berries on my head! And your just here with these no name pirates, don't think they would be able to protect you!" He turned his gaze to Makino and said, "woman, give us ten barrels of sake!"

"I'm sorry," Makino replied, "we seem to be our."

"Oh? Then what are these pirates drinking?" He asked mockingly, "water?"

"No, it's sake, but they have the last of it."

"Sorry," Shanks butted in, "we seem to have drank the last of it. But we have one more bottle left if you want it?"

The bandit walked up to him and broke the bottle over his head, watching his reaction.

Shanks's hat covered his eyes but he simply said "Oh now look at the mess you've made! Do you have a rag Makino?"

"No no, I got it," she replied hurrying over.

The bandit scowled, took his sword, and swept all the drinks off the bar. "If you like cleaning so much, you can do more!" He said before turning to his men, "come on let's get away from these low life pirates."

As soon as they left, the whole bar broke out laughing. As they were talking with their captain and each other, I shoved the devil fruit in my mouth. After I finished, I snickered and said, "Shanks, you looked stupid."

He looked at me in a bit of shock, probably not understanding how a kid could take this so lightly, before he recovered and said, "Oh really! Well I'm going to make you look even more stupid!" He laughed and grabbed my cheeks starting to pull them. He abruptly stopped laughing though when my cheeks stretched farther than they were supposed to. "Luffy!" He yelled, "Did you eat the fruit on the table?"

I looked down, pretending to be abashed, and said, "Yea, I thought it was desert..."

"That was a devil fruit!" He yelled, "You will never be able to swim again!"

I gasped comically even though I already knew that, and yelled, "No way!"

Shanks groaned but then laughed and said, "Now you really are an anchor!"

I pouted and said, "No I'm not!" And with that everything resumed to normal.

The next day, I was sitting alone at the bar with Makino. Agains, as I new they would, the bar door slammed against the wall. The bandits were back and ordering there drinks. I sat and waited for the comments I knew were coming.

"Haha those pirates were so weak!" And there they were. I frowned and stood on my stool. I glared down at them and yelled, "Shanks is not weak! You would be lucky to be half the man he is!"

Everyone got silent and the leader glared at me. Then he growled, "The little brat from yesterday seem to want to fight us. We wouldn't want to deprive him of such a valuable experience, now would we boys?" The other bandits laughed as the leader grabbed me and took me outside. I heard Makino yell and go to get the mayor. I smirked and knew I would have to finish them before they got there. As soon as we were out of sight, I growled and let loose my conquerors haki. They never even knew what hit them.

When the mayor and Makino appeared, they were flabbergasted at the sight before them. All the bandits were passed out! As they looked at me in astonishment, I just laughed at them and walked over. "How, what, Luffy," Makino tried to say, before just shaking her head and stating, "There are a lot of things we will never know about you, aren't there?"

I simply nodded and smiled with an added, "shishishishishishi"

Then I heard a voice and looked over my shoulder to see a confused Shanks. "Why are the bandits all passed out?" He asked in confusion.

"Ask Luffy." Makino replied.

He looked at me with a silent question in his eyes and I just laughed, not giving him an answer. He sighed and repeated what Makino just said, "there are just some things we'll never know about you."

The next day Shanks and his crew were getting ready to leave and I stood at the dock looking at them. Shanks came over and I looked him dead in the eye while saying, "I am going to surpass you."

He looked taken aback for a second before he grinned and said, "Your gonna become the pirate king eh? Well return this hat to me when you do!" He then placed his straw hat on my head and I couldn't stop the tears that came unbidden to my eyes.

I startled him with a hug before saying, "I definitely will!"

He laughed and unwrapped my arms from his waist before turning to his crew and announcing, "Set sail! It's time to leave and hope we see anchor again!"

I grinned and let out a "Shishishishishishi" as I watched them sail away, enjoying the familiar weight of the straw hat on my head.


	4. Chapter 4

**hey guys! thank you so much for all the positive feedback, I honestly wasn't expecting it! Again I encourage constructive criticism. I wasn't going to update till tomorrow or maybe Sunday but after seeing the reviews I have to update! I don't think I will really be updating as much during the weekdays but I'll try to update at least twice on the weekends. Again thank you! And I apologize for any and all grammar errors. **

**Disclamer: one piece belongs to Oda Eiichiro**

* * *

I stared forlornly at the sea. Shanks had left and I alone again. I released the pent up air in my lungs before I let a smile split my face. I didn't have time to linger on negative thoughts; I was going to see my brothers again soon! Sure I wouldn't really talk with them... But I would see and meet them again! I mean I had already seen Ace but he hadn't seen me so it didn't really count.

"Good to see you being so positive little Luffy," someone sneered in my ear. Just by the shiver that ran down my spine I could tell it was Mizarī.

I sighed. This man always came around when I was happy and dampened my mood. "What do you want?" I asked snappishly.

"Now now," he replied condescendingly, "is that anyway to talk to someone giving you a second chance at life? I'll let it slide for now but don't use that tone with me again. I just came to remind you not to interact or get friendly with your 'brothers'. You don't want them to get hurt because of you, do you?"

I sighed and shook my head. "I know, I won't do anything to endanger them."

He leered at me and said, "And don't you forget it. Garp should be arriving soon. Thought you might want to know."

I jumped up startled. I hadn't noticed how much time had passed! "See ya Mizarī!" I called over my shoulder as I ran back to the house. He just scoffed and walked to the woods.

I finally saw the small house and darted through the back window. I was just in time as I heard Garp crashing around the house while screaming, "com'ere monsutā no kodomo! I've got a surprise for ya!"

I laughed silently at his idea of a surprise and ran over to him. I smiled brightly. Then I pouted and said, "I don't see any meat. What good is a surprise if it isn't meat?"

"Bwahahahahaha! You think like a man, Luffy! I might be able to make a marine out of you yet!" He exclaimed.

"No!" I replied while sticking my younger out at him, "I'm gonna be the pirate king!"

Garp looked like he had been hit by a wrecking ball as he opened and closed his mouth like a fish. Finally he managed to scream, "NO! YOU WILL BE A MARINE! AND WHAT IS THE UNEARTHLY THING ON YOUR HEAD!"

I scowled and yelled right back, "NO! AND DON'T INSULT MY HAT! SHANKS GAVE IT TO ME!" I stopped and put my hands over my mouth as I realized I probably shouldn't have said that.

"YOU INSOLENT BRAT! FIST OF LOVE! FIST OF LOVE! FIST OF LOVE FIST OF LOVE FIST OF LOVE!" He bellowed while chasing me around and hitting me.

"Ita i ita i ita i! That hurts!"

"GOOD!"

After Garp had finally worn himself out, he grabbed me by the waist and dragged me into the woods. I pretended to look around in confusion before latching on to a tree while my rubber arms stretched. Garp didn't notice and kept walking until the tree snapped and hit him in the head. "WHAT WAS THAT!" He screamed then looked at me, then the tree, then me, then the tree. "Baka monsutā no kodomo!" He scolded. I simply stuck my tongue out at him.

After a short trek through the woods, we finally arrived at a rundown shack. Garp raised his fist and knocked on the door, causing a large woman with bright orange, bushy hair to come out. "Who dares disturb the mount covo bandits..." She started before trailing off and squeaking, "Garp-san!"

"Hello Dandan!" He said in his obnoxiously loud voice, "Take care of him." He stated bluntly before thrusting me towards her.

"NO YOU BUFFOON! ONE IS ALREADY BAD ENOUGH! WE AREN'T A DAYCARE!" She screeched.

"Oh well then I guess I'll just have to report you to the marines then..." He trailed off.

"Hai Garp-san! We'll take care of your monstrous little brat!"

"Good. Monsutā no kodomo, say hi."

"Yo" I said as I raised my hand.

Dandan turned pale and stuttered, "Monsutā no kodomo?"

"Yep!" Garp replied. "Well I'll be off!"  
Dandand promptly passed out.

I snickered before noticing a presence in the trees. I pretended not to notice and started chasing a butterfly. I was suddenly stopped as I was right in front of a large, dead animal with a small boy on top. I looked up and saw curious eyes, completely different from the first time I had met him.

"Who're you?" Ace questioned.

I struggled with some inner turmoil, on one hand, I wanted to respond and be friendly, but I was supposed to keep my distance. So I settled for saying a polite and aloof, "hello, my name is Luffy." I then spun on my heel and stalked off, knowing that if I stayed in his presence much longer I might break down. 'I can't get close to him, I can't get close to him, I can't get close to him,' I repeated over and over in my head.

"Well I'm Ace!" He called after me. I felt a few tears slip past my mask, but otherwise kept an impassive face. I could tell he wasn't pleased, but I kept Mizarī's words in mind. I won't let him get hurt again.

* * *

**I'm planning on making next chapter more interesting, sorry for the fillerish chapters **


	5. Chapter 5

**hey! I finished this chapter pretty fast... I hope you guys like it! The story should pick up a bit from here on out (I think). **

**Disclamer: one piece belongs to Oda Eiichiro **

* * *

_I was poisoned from Magellan. Bon Clay was hurt. White beard was hurt. I used haki for the first time. We ran away. I was happy. Akainu taunted Ace. He turned around. I collapsed. Ace had a hole in his chest. "Thank you for loving me"_

I woke up with a startled gasp. Nightmares had become normal for me, whether they were about failing to protect my nakama again or re-watching my memories. The memory nightmares were becoming less frequent and I thought I might have finally overcome them, but I guess seeing Ace again triggered them. I looked up at the starry sky as I had taken to sleeping in the trees while I stayed with Dandan. I probably could have slept there last night since Ace was out, but, after staying here for a week, I had become accustomed to sleeping out.

I climbed down the tree and into the small clearing I used for training. I went to reach for my pack I had in the hole of a tree, but it wasn't there. Snapped out of my drowsy stupor, I frantically looked around for my pack. "No, no," I muttered to myself.

Suddenly I heard a voice to my left that said, "Looking for this?"

I turned to see Ace sitting on a rock holding my pack. My eyes widened slightly then narrowed and I replied curtly, "Yes."

"Hmm if it's so important maybe I should see what's inside..." He goaded.

"No." I growled before running up and attempting to grab it out of his hands. He simply moved it out of my reach and smirked at me. I took a deep breath to slow down my racing heart before saying, "Please don't. Can you return that to me?"

He looked a little startled at my manners before getting a ponderous look and saying, "I think it's time I found out about my mysterious new house mate."

I glared at him and contemplated my options. I could let him see and brush it off, use soru to get it back and risk his curiosity, or tackle him and act like an immature little kid. I went for the last option. I leapt at him and tackled him off the rock while snatching the pack from his hands. As soon as I had it back in my hands I stood up and brushed myself off.

Ace pouted and said, "Awe your no fun. I at least wanted to rough you up a bit. We should fight!"

I looked at him and shook my head. "No." I replied, "I would like to go back to sleep and you should too."

"Come on! I didn't spend all this time tracking you to not find anything out!"

After that dream, it was especially hard for me to keep my voice stable. If this conversation went on much longer, I might just break down in tears. "Please, I need to sleep," I said, happy my voice didn't shake. Plus, I just successfully lied, there was no way I was going back to sleep after that.

Ace looked at me, probably seeing my disheveled appearance, and slowly said "Fine..."

I looked up at him, surprised he had agreed so easily. "Thanks," I said. I waited until he was far enough away so that he couldn't hear me, then broke down. I curled up in a ball and sobbed my eyes out. The trauma of the nightmare and having to brush Ace off really getting to me. I glared at my pack, then pulled out my sword, scabbard, and knives. I then took out a red marker and put a red dot in the middles of each of the trees. I proceeded to get into my fighting stance and pull out my sword. This was the quietest form of practice. I shifted my weight before abruptly charging at each of the trees in a mad whirlwind of knives and swords. While using one hand to manage the sword and cutting the trees just deep enough to make a mark but not cleave them in half, the other hand madly pulled out knives and whipped them at the red dots on each if the trees. When I was done, I was panting with tears leaking out of my eyes.

Just then, I sensed two presences approaching. I quickly put my stuff away and brought it up with me in the tree. It looked like I was going to have to watch my pack a bit better.

"Did you hear something?" I heard a voice.

"No, it was probably just an animal." I recognized the voice as Ace's and realized the other must be Sabo.

"How is he even surviving in a tree with all these animals around anyway?" Questioned Sabo.

"Beats me," replied Ace.

I saw them enter the clearing and heard Ace say, "This is the place."

Sabo looked around unimpressed and I looked down at them fondly. "It doesn't look like much. And where is he?"

"I think he's up in one of these trees. He's probably sleeping." Ace replied, "Let's try to find his pack, it was in one of these trees last time. I really want to know what's in it."

"Ok," and with that the boys started looking in the trees. I was glad I brought my pack up with me. "Ace I can't find it!" Sabo whined.

"He probably hid it somewhere else since I found it last time... Ug! I really wanted to see what was in it!" Ace complained.

"Why are you so interested in him anyway?" Sabo inquired.

"I don't even know! He just seems to be hiding something... And what seven year old just goes of and lives in the woods! You'll understand when you see him." Ace responded.

"When am I going to see him?" Sabo asked, frowning.

"We'll follow him when he wakes up. I want to know what he's up to. But he can't know!" Ace decided.

"Ok, but let's get some rest. Where will we sleep? We caused a bit of trouble with bluejam..."

"We can just sleep in one if the trees around here. He will never know and bluejam won't be quiet when he comes looking for us."

"'Kay," yawned Sabo, "let's go in that tree." He pointed to the tree a few down from mine. Ace nodded in agreement and they climbed up.

I chuckled silently, they had gotten into trouble with bluejam a bit sooner than last time. I looked around me, and realized I conveniently had three blankets... Well I might be a bit cold tonight. I stealthily leapt over to their tree after I heard snores and put one blanket over each of them then the bigger one over both of them. I smiled widely and let out a small, "Shishishishishishi," as they curled into the blanket with content little smiles on their faces. I proceeded to leap over to my tree and curled up in a ball. I felt a the wind start to pick up, and thought, 'this is going to be a long night.'


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I got a snow day! I can sleep all day tomorrow if I want to... Yay! So I decided to update cuz I was so happy and I felt like writing! Hope you guys enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: one piece belongs to Oda Eiichiro **

* * *

I stretched and yawned, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. When my vision cleared, I looked over at the tree where the boys had been sleeping. I saw them still curled up under the blankets and I sighed in relief. I didn't need them knowing I had been nice, that might be detrimental to my plan. As I leapt over to their tree, I couldn't help but be surprised that I had actually slept last night. I guess having my brothers close was comforting.

When I finally reached their tree, I pulled the blankets off of them. I froze as Sabo started to mutter something about treasure but relaxed as he flipped over and continued to snore. When my eyes left him, they turned to meet a pair of blurry eyes fogged with sleep. I jumped back a bit before hiding the blankets behind my back in hope that he hadn't seen them yet.

"Whatchya doin'?" He grumbled.

"Uhh..." I stuttered, then composed myself and said, "Just checking on the intruders in my area."

"Ace, who's that?" I heard Sabo mumble to my side.

"That's Luffy," Ace responded now seeming more alert.

Sabo immediately sat up and stared at me with owlish eyes. "You're Luffy?" He asked.

"Yes," I replied curtly.

"He seems like a bit of a dick," I heard Sabo whisper to Ace.

Ace considered me for a second before saying, "Nah I don't think so." I then noticed his eyes trail over to the blankets behind my back and knew there was no use in trying to stop him as he grabbed them from my hands. "Did you give these to us last night? See Sabo! He's not a complete dick!"

"No," I said brusquely, "Dandan brought them and I was going to steal them." Perfect excuse I congratulated myself while I broke a little more on the inside.

Ace snorted, "Dandan wouldn't do that. I don't think she could even get up here."

"Well she did." And with that I turned to leave. I suddenly felt a gut wrenching pain rack through my body, and immediately recognized it. It was one if the attacks Mizarī had warned me about in the beginning. They weren't uncommon, usually occurring about once every two weeks, but I normally wasn't around people when it happened. I gritted my teeth in pain, I never got quite used to these. The pain was amplified at my scars and even without that it was already quite bad. I grimaced and tried to power through it, not wanting to show any weakness to my brothers. I leapt to the forest floor, hoping they hadn't noticed anything, but had no such luck as my knees buckled and I fell to the ground when I landed.

"Hey, are you okay?" I heard Sabo ask.

I managed to grit out past the pain, "Just fine, a little sleepy is all."

"Being tired wouldn't affect you like this." Ace stated bluntly. I sensed more than saw two figures land on either side of me. I curled into myself and tried to seem as small as possible while gripping my chest and attempting to ease the pain. "Let's get him to a place more comfortable," said Ace.

"Alright," I heard Sabo respond. Just as two sets of hands touched my sides, the pain subsided and the attack stopped.

I leapt up and said brightly, "I'm fine see!" With a huge smile that didn't quite reach my eyes.

The boys looked and me doubtfully. Ace stuck his finger in his nose and asked, "What was that."

"Nothing," I snapped, reverting back to my sharp sentences.

The boys exchanged a look before Sabo said, "Well, that wasn't nothing, and I don't feel comfortable leaving you alone in the forest like this. We are going to stay with you."

"No," I snarled, in my head I added, 'my heart can't take much more.'

"Well we are like it or not." Ace announced. I glared at them before stomping off. I knew that once those brothers had their mind set on something, there was nothing stopping them.

We walked over to my tree, and I jumped up and grabbed my pack. I shoved the blankets in it before leaping back down. "Where were your blankets?" Sabo inquired.

"I put then away already," I lied smoothly.

"Sure..." Ace said rolling his eyes.

"You know, you don't act like a seven year old at all." Sabo commented.

I glared at him and said, "Deal with it." I was acting very unlike myself, but if I needed to completely change myself for my nakama, so be it.

I froze as I heard multiple sets of footsteps approaching. I put on a huge smile and said, "Hey, Ace, Sabo, can you go over there and look for a knife in those bushes? I seemed to have dropped my only one." Of course I didn't only have one knife, and I hadn't dropped anything, but they didn't need to know that.

A little struck by my complete switch in personality, they compliantly went over to search on the bushes. Once I was positive the approaching people wouldn't see them, I turned and started my own 'search' in plain sight.

The people finally appeared, and I recognized them as bluejam's cronies. I haven't really gotten a chance to practice my rubber abilities in this new life yet... I thought smirking. Then I looked over and noticed Ace and Sabo watching with horror. I sighed. They can't know my true power... Eh what the heck, I'll still fight them. I'll just tone it down and try to pass it off as a fluke. Yep, that will be my new plan of action.

"Oh, what are you doin' out here brat?" Asked one of the 'pirates'.

"Just picking berries." I replied obliviously, putting on my old personality.

He looked confused for a few seconds before growling, "Are you mocking me, brat?"

"Nope, the berries out here are just especially delicious."

He grabbed me by the collar, "Do you have any idea who I am?" He snarled.

I stuck my tongue out at him and replied, "Ya, a big meanie!"

He let loose feral growl and said, "I'm a bluejam pirate!"

I just stuck my finger in my nose and said, "So? I'm gonna be the pirate king."

He growled again and chucked me at a tree. "You better watch your tone brat! I'm gonna kill you!"

I looked at him completely unfazed. Just then one of the other minions walked up to him and whispered something. I didn't even bother listening in as I had a pretty good idea on what it was about.

I was proven correct as the pirate punched the other one to the ground then turned to be with a sickeningly sweet smile and said, "If you tell me what you know about two boys, I'll let you live. Do you know a boy with black hair and freckles and a boy with blond hair and a missing tooth? And if so where are they?"

I looked at him blankly before saying, "Ya I know em', but I'm not telling you anything."

He growled and lunged at me again, but was stopped by two poles blocking his path, held by none other than Ace and Sabo. My position had just gotten a lot more complicated.


	7. Chapter 7

**guys, I had another snow day. I am so happy. So here's another chapter but, I have to say, I'm not overly happy with it. I might go back and change it at some point, I'll let you know if I do. And I had this weird head canon that I might put into some story at some time or just post it here and forget about it. Luffy meets a vegetarian. I also finally planned the whole story out so I know exactly where everything is going (which I only had a vague idea before). Well, hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own one piece **

* * *

"Ace! Sabo! What are you doing?!" I snarled.

They looked at me dully and Ace said, "What do you think we're doing? We're saving your sorry butt!"

"No! I'm fine! Get back!" I yelled.

"And let a seven year old take on a group of full grown pirates?" Sabo asked, "Hell no."

I sighed and put my face in my hands. "Well well well, would you look at this?" Snarked the 'pirate', "The little troublemakers themselves. It was very nice if you to hand yourself over."

"Like hell we are," Ace snarled back, "we're gonna beat your asses."

"Quite the mouth you've got there," mocked the pirate, "has no one taught you your manners little boy?"

Ace just glared at him then exchanged a look with Sabo. Without warning, they sprung into action and attacked the pirates in front of them. I sighed again as I realized there was no way they were going to be able to take out the whole gang on their own, so when I noticed them struggling, I let out some haki to unbalance the pirates.

I watched passively as the boys were a whirlwind of hits and slashes attacking the pirates. When I was sure their attention was elsewhere, I aimed my fist and let out a gumu gumu no pistol at a filthy guy with unkept brown hair. My aim wasn't spot on, but I still managed to knock him out. 'I'll have to practice a bit more,' I mused.

I looked over to see the boys dispatch the rest of the pirates. They didn't come out of it unscathed, but the smiles of victory on their faces made up for it. "Ha! We won!" They cheered together. Then one of the pirates started to groan and move, so the they grabbed my hands and Sabo said, "Come on, let's get out of here before they wake up." I passively let myself be dragged behind them.

Sabo looked at me curiously and said, "You know, you don't really look all that freaked out for someone who just got attacked by pirates."

I looked at him blankly and said, "Because I'm not."

Ace looked at me incredulously and said, "If we hadn't jumped in and saved your sorry ass, you probably wouldn't be standing here right now!"

"Your right," I stated, I then pointed to my tree and said, "I would probably be sitting over there."

"You don't realize how much danger you were in, do you?" Sabo asked.

I scoffed and said, "Suuure I was in danger."

That riled Ace up and he turned to face me, saying, "Well if you're so strong, fight us right here right now!"

I looked at him dispassionately, wanting to but not letting him see that through my calm exterior. Oh how much I wanted to fight with my brothers again, go back to the days when everything was simple. But instead, I just said, "No."

"Why, scared?" He taunted.

"Nope. Just don't wanna," I said while sticking my finger up my nose. Ace growled at my nonchalant attitude and leapt at me. I simply sidestepped him and let him go tumbling past. I didn't want them to know any of my true power.

Sabo looked at me as if he were debating something. His eyes turned to something over my shoulder, which I knew was Ace, and I saw his resolve harden. I sighed as I could tell what it was. I had hoped Sabo's maturity would come out in this situation. When they both attacked, one from behind and one in front, I knew I had to let them think they beat me. At seven, I shouldn't be able to take them both out.

So I simply flailed my arms and let them attack me pathetically. I cringed already anticipating the taunting this would bring.

"Ha! See! Your not that strong!" And there it is.

Sabo looked at me disapprovingly before saying, "You really shouldn't have talked like you did. It's obvious you would have been no match for them."

I stared at them blankly, contemplating, before a smile split my face and I said, "Yea your right, sorry!"

They both looked completely taken aback, then Ace just sniffed haughtily and said, "Good you should be."

"Well I got to go, bye!" I said cheerfully.

"See ya," they both replied.

I smiled before running over to my tree. I watched them until they were out of sight then leaned back against the tree. Well I screwed up. I wasn't even supposed to talk to them.

"A little bit of a pickle you've gotten yourself into, now isn't it?" I heard a voice slither into my ear.

I shivered but simply replied, "Yea."

"Well don't worry little Luffy, I've got the perfect solution," He said.

I turned to look at him with bored eyes and asked, "What?"

"Well, you will let the fire at gray terminal happen. And I'll make them think you had a hand in it. Simple fix." He sneered.

He had my full attention as my eyes widened and I said, "What! No! I'm not letting a bunch of people die!"

He smirked at me and said "Well do you have a better solution?"

I turned around and thought. I still didn't like thinking but I had gotten used to it, it didn't give me headaches anymore. Then I put my fist to my palm in realization and said, "I got it! I'll make it look like I'm preparing to start the fire and you'll stop me! And we'll make sure Ace and Sabo see!"

Mizarī looked a little dissapointed, but simply nodded in agreement. "Fine," he said, "there are flaws, but if this doesn't work out it will be on your head not mine."

I gazed at him confidently and said, "It will work. Besides I have a few months to plan it out anyway."

He smirked at me and replied, "And a few more months to try and stay as far away from the boys as possible." I glared at him, not happy with the fact, but couldn't deny it. These next few months were going to be hard. Well, a lot more too, but I hoped this would be the only time I'd have to put conscious effort into avoiding someone for any length of time.

I turned and glared at the sky, subconsciously noting that Mizarī had taken his leave. I looked at the clearing and decided to take my anger out on the trees. I needed to retrain my gomu gomu no abilities anyway. I cracked my knuckles and covered my eyes with my hat. Poor innocent bystander trees. They were going to take the brunt of my frustration, and there was a lot of it.


	8. Chapter 8

**hey guys! You have no idea how happy all of your positive responses make me *wiggles like Sanji when he sees a girl* but I would like to say, please give me some constructive criticism! I am always looking for ways to improve. Well either way, sorry this chapter is so short. I know my chapters are usually short but this one is really short. its kind of just a chapter to set up the action in the next chapter. Well either way! I hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece **

* * *

All the trees around my clearing were broken. Woops. I chuckled to myself sheepishly and scratched the back of my head, I made quite a bit of noise. My eyes widened as I realized Ace and Sabo probably heard... And were probably going to run over!

I clutched my hat and looked around, frantically trying to think of a good excuse for all the broken trees. An animal. Yea, that sounded right.

"Gosh we leave him alone for a minute..." I heard a voice grumble using observation haki.

"We'll have to follow him and hunt at the same time," I heard Ace say.

"Why are you so determined to follow him! It'll only get us in trouble!" Sabo groused back.

"Just cuz!" Ace snapped back. I chuckled silently at there conversation before really taking their words in. Shit! They were going to follow me from now on? I wouldn't be able to plan with Mizarī and I couldn't train! I mean I could probably ditch them easily, but I would most likely have to use soru or something, and they would probably be able to find me again. I almost knocked down another tree in frustration.

"Luffy!" Ace burst in with a scream.

"Hi..." I greeted sheepishly still rubbing the back of my head.

"Ack," Sabo grumbled as he ran straight into Ace's back. Then he stopped and stared, much like Ace, and whispered, "What happened here?"

"Umm... Bear?" I replied lamely.

Ace looked at me blankly and said, "Well then how did you get away?"

"I ran." I stated firmly trying to put conviction behind my words.

Ace rolled his eyes and said, "We aren't getting an answer, are we?"

"Shishishishishishi, nope!" I replied.

"Either way," Sabo butted in, "we decided we're gonna train you. It doesn't feel right to leave a defenseless seven year old out here all alone."

I stared at him incredulously 'yes, yes please!' I thought but I said, "No."

"Yes," Ace fired back.

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"STOP!" Sabo interrupted, "Ace, com'ere." I watched as Sabo pulled Ace behind a tree and started whispering, "Can't you just leave it?"

"No!" Ace yelled being completely indiscreet.

"Shhhh!" Sabo hissed, "can't we just follow him? We'll make sure he stays out of trouble."

"Why should we do that?" Ace hissed back.

"Because it will be less trouble and he doesn't want to train anyway!"

"But-" I heard something being hit, which I assumed was Ace's head, then Ace was muttering, "Fine fine."

They came out from behind the tree, Ace having an added bump to his head, and Sabo said, "Fine we are going now." And he emphasized turning on his heel and dragging Ace behind him.

I snickered, amused by their antics, and sensed them climbing up a tree to watch me. My stomach growled, and I decided hunting would be a good way to pass the time.

-that night-

I smiled down at Ace and Sabo as they slept in a tree close to mine again, and again I brought out my blankets to give to them. I made a mental not to try and find more blankets since I had a feeling this was going to become a regular activity. I turned around, and, with a final look over my shoulder, I leapt back to my tree. I slept peacefully that night.

This was how a good portion of three months was spent. The boys following me as I went about daily business, then whenever they were preoccupied, sneaking in a few training hours. Mizarī and I finally came up with a plan. Over the months, the boys made themselves known at least once a week. It was very hard to keep myself impassive. I made sure they saw me acting suspiciously once in a while, just enough to plant a seed of doubt in their minds.

The day finally came when Sabo was taken by his father to live with the nobles, and I did nothing to stop it. It was all part of the plan, but that didn't make me feel any worse about it. I had a nightmare that night.

The day before the fire, Mizarī came to me to discuss planning. Ace hadn't been following me since Sabo was taken, and, as much as I hated to admit it, it was quite convenient. I still watched over him though, always making sure he was okay. I saw him with bluejam, setting out the crates meant to destroy his home. I wanted to stop him, scream, you don't have to do this! Take away all of his pain, but now it was finally time. Time to separate myself from my brothers forever. Time to fertilize the seed of doubt I had planted in their minds all those months ago.


	9. Chapter 9

**hey guys! So I'm not really sure how I feel about this chapter. I think it's kinda choppy, but it is longer than my usual chapter! Well as always, I'm open to constructive criticism! Hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own one piece **

* * *

I stood with all the boxes of oil. I had gone and collected them all; bringing them here to a remote part of the forest. Of course, only Mizarī and I knew of this, and it was crucial to our plan.

I started running back to the gray terminal since bluejam was supposed to start the fire in approximately 10 minutes. We were going to let him start the fire, but I was going to quickly control it. Then Mizarī would lead Ace to see me standing before the ashes of an abandoned house. In other words, I was framing myself. I gazed at the sky sadly because this was going to be the first day my brothers were going to start hating me, and the last day they would ever like me.

I finally arrived at the house, only to find it as abandoned as it always was. I looked around in confusion, I was positive this was the place they were supposed to be! One of the members themselves had let it slip after one drink to many. I growled as I realized we had been fooled. I darted out of the house, jumping over the piles of junk that lay in my way. I had to find them before they could start the fire and let it get out of hand!

I attempted to use my haki to sense where they were, but I drew a blank. The only thing I could sense were the rubbish heaps usual occupants. Then I smelled smoke. I stopped, completely alert. I followed my nose to the source, and found myself at the gates to the city. Sitting right in front of the gates was a burning pile of trash, strategically placed so that it would have lit up the boxes of oil had they been there.

"I see you found us, foolish child," a voice sneered in my ear.

I spun around to see the speaker, and saw bluejam himself standing before me. I glared at him and snarled, "Why would you do this? And why did you give us false information if you knew I would be able to find you anyway?"

"For money," came his blunt reply, "and I lead you here so I could frame you for this. I will get my money from the nobles and in everyone else's eyes, I'll just be another victim."

I smiled slightly, despite the morbid situation I was in. So he was unknowingly helping me with my plan. "Well," I replied, "I'm not gonna let you just burn down my home. This will still be quite easy to contain."

"Ha! Like I'd let you, brat!" He yelled before charging me. I simply sidestepped him and planted my fist on his face. He won't be getting up for a little while, I might have gone a little overboard with my hit. I moved slightly to my right as a blade came rushing past my ear. I turned to the man, and pulled my hat down over my eyes.

"Whoever wants to play come forward. Or you can just leave uninjured and let me take care of this fire." I stated calmly, with my eyes still hidden.

Men started coming out from behind the piles, laughing and jeering. "You think you can take us out! Ha don't make me laugh!" Was one of the things yelled at me. I looked at each of them and debated on what I should do. I decided to just knock them out with a blast of conquerors haki since I really did need to attend to the fire.

I turned to face the fire, and saw that it had already spread farther than I had anticipated. I got a little worried, and thought to myself, 'I hope this doesn't make it worse...' I then planted my feet in the ground and wound myself up. Then, with my arms spread out about five feet away from me, I let myself be turned into a human fan as I unwound quickly. When I was done, I sighed in relief as I saw there was only a small section of the fire left.

I started walking over to it, only to see it suddenly go out on its own. I ran over in confusion only to see Ace standing before a small smoldering pile with a bucket.

I stared a bit in shock, before I noticed Mizarī behind him giving me a look that said 'you better not screw this up'

I gulped and composed myself. I turned to Ace and screeched, "No! The fires been put out! Ah my employers gonna kill me..."

Ace turned to look at me with hateful eyes and screamed, "How could you do this?! How could you try to take away our home!"

I looked at him, attempting to keep a blank face while trying to think of a good answer. Then I thought of bluejam. Mentally cringing, I simply answered, "money."

"Money! What the hell is wrong with you! You would kill innocent people for money!" He snarled before lunging to attack me. I simply sidestepped each of his attacks.

"Now now don't try to hurt me, my employers wouldn't be very happy about that," I teased. I was silently glad he didn't question how a seven year old was working for someone and set a place aflame. The oil in the forest was backup incase he didn't believe me.

Ace stopped and panted. If looks could kill I would be dead ten times over. Finally he said, "Who the hell are you working for."

"Tsk tsk tsk! That's a secret!" I replied again teasingly.

Ace growled and lunged again, completely taken over by his anger. The ferocity of the attack took me aback, but I simply took to side stepping his attacks again. Suddenly I felt my shirt rip, and I saw Ace crouched with a piece of shrapnel in his hand.

I looked down in panic, and saw my x shaped scar on clear display. I looked around frantically without really knowing what I was looking for. I settled for darting off while Ace was still staring in surprise. I couldn't spend anymore time fighting him anyway.

Ace snapped out of his stupor, and tried to chase me. I was to fast for him though, so he settled for throwing the shrapnel he had in his hand at me. I heard him growl in frustration when it missed, and I couldn't help the tear that ran down my face.

I composed myself though when I saw he was off my trail. I knew Sabo would try to come help Ace so I suspected he was just inside the wall. I needed to find a way to get him back to Ace without either of them seeing me though... Well I'll worry about that when it comes.

I spun on my heel, and made my way back to the wall. I moved robotically as I launched myself over and saw all the guards standing there. I just walked right past them, subconsciously releasing a wave of haki as I did so. I looked for Sabo, and saw him curled up on a corner all bandaged up. I walked over to him and wrapped an arm around his waist. I leapt over the wall once again and deposited Sabo on the ground once I reached the forest. I looked at him and my mask broke. I broke down crying at his side, knowing they would hate me forever now.

I gazed at the sky with tears streaming down my face and counted the stars in an attempt to calm myself down. My gaze snapped to Sabo as I heard him start to move. I looked at him one more time regretfully, then ran off into the forest. It was done and there was no going back. I ran deeper into the forest than the boys would ever come. When I finally felt I was far enough, I collapsed. I held myself and sobbed till I fell asleep. My sleep was filled with nightmares.


	10. Chapter 10

**Guess what, I got another snow day! thank you 10 inches of snow! So I have another chapter for you guys, and I just wanted you to know that I probably won't be updating as much during the week anymore since I have a feeling we won't be getting as many days off anymore. I'll still try to update at least two times a week though! So, anyway, hope you guys enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own one piece**

* * *

"Hehehe nice work," a voice said, reaching me through my slumber. "That was quite some acting. Never knew someone like you could pull it off!"

I rolled over and stared at him with dead eyes. "So I suppose you're happy now? We don't have to worry about my brothers anymore, I'm pretty sure they'll hate me forever now."

"Aw come on, don't make me seem like such a bad guy. I'm just protecting your friends!" He proclaimed with an evil glint in his eye.

"Whatever, just leave me alone. I think I'm gonna sleep for a few more days." I mumbled.

"Ha! No, I need to make sure you've been keeping up on your training! Plus, there is a reason the boys never come out here. You'll die if you sleep out here for too long." Mizarī replied.

I grumbled and rolled over, but then popped up with fake enthusiasm. "Well if you're so willing to be my punching bag, I might as well take you up on the offer!"

Mizarī looked a little wary for a second, but then smirked and said, "Just try to use me as a punching bag!"

I gladly took up the offer and got into my fighting stance. I had already practiced my normal gomu gomu no abilities, so I decided it was time to try out third and second gear. With a wide grin on my face, I threw my arm out and sped up my blood flow. I was happy to see it still worked, but, as soon as I started to move, I collapsed in one of my fits. I curled up, clutching my chest in agony, then arched my back, moving my hands to the scar on my back. I bit my lip in an attempt to hold back the scream of pain that was almost wrenched from them. I guess second gear amplifies the pain of the attack, and it seems like it also triggered it.

"HAHAHAHAHA! What was that about using me as a punching bag now? You can barely hold yourself up!" Mizarī exclaimed while laughing.

I growled as the attack finally receded and mumbled, "Looks like second gear is out of the question for a few years..."

"Seems like it! Till your probably about seventeen, cuz that's when you stopped growing in your last life! Another ten years." Mizarī elaborated still snickering.

I groaned and said, "I'm going for a walk." And under my breath added, "to get away from you." As I walked away, I could hear Mizarī still laughing in the background. I shook my head and kept walking in whatever direction my feet took me. I didn't notice where I was going as I was lost in my thoughts. I finally noticed where I was, however, when I saw the old ramshackle hut in front of me.

I swallowed heavily, and turned on my heel, intent on getting away from there. With my I observation haki, I suddenly noticed a tree rolling my way. I turned around startled, and leapt up into the closest tree to escape the rolling projectile. I looked up to see Ace and Sabo standing there with identical cold looks on their faces.

"What are you doing here?" Ace asked nastily.

"Nothing," I squeaked, "just leaving now." 'Before I burst into tears'.

"What if we don't want to let you leave? We have a score to settle with you." Sabo said in the same nasty tone. It was a tone I never expected to hear from Sabo, even less directed at me.

"If you just let me go, I'll never bother you guys again," I said shakily, even though it hurt me to say so.

Ace sneered and said, "Where's all your confidence now? Do you really think we're just gonna let you go?"

"Please," I pleaded, "just let me go and I won't cause you guys anymore trouble."

"This conversation isn't going anywhere," Sabo stated. He and Ace exchanged a look, then they both lunged at me. My eyes widened in surprise, and I took off into the trees. Quite honestly, I still felt a little weak from the attack, and I was already emotionally torn up enough.

After a few minutes of them chasing me, I stumbled. It wasn't much, and it only slowed me up a little bit, but it was all the boys needed to be able to converge on me.

"Let's see how tough you really are," Ace spat. I looked at them dolefully, and shut my eyes. I would take whatever they threw at me. I knew they needed to let it out. They both lifted up their poles to hit me, but, upon seeing my unwillingness to defend myself, Ace screamed out, "Fight back! This won't be nearly good enough if you don't!"

I just looked at him and said, "No. I deserve it."

He looked startled and snarled, "Stop with the mind games. Fight back!"

"Ace," Sabo murmured and put a hand on his arm, "Are you sure he did it?"

"I'm positive! I saw him!" Ace screamed, but looked a little doubtful.

I realized quickly how this whole plan could go down the drain if they realized I hadn't actually done it, so I sneered and said, "Oh, because of this, you don't think I did it? Haha, of course I did it!"

"See! He even admitted it!" Ace yelled.

"I still find it a little weird..." Sabo said, "your right though." I almost sighed in relief, but I knew that wouldn't do me any good. "But, it doesn't feel right to attack a defenseless person," Sabo continued, "so let's just leave him."

Ace grumbled a bit, but eventually agreed and followed Sabo, leaving me lying on the ground, with no idea what to do. I looked around in confusion, before getting up and sitting on a rock by the river. I was really starting to crave the ocean, and I couldn't wait to set sail. But that won't be happening for a few years... I sighed. I didn't think I was going to enjoy the next few years.

And I was right. I spent that time training and watching over Ace and Sabo. Whenever they would see me, they would snarl and challenge me to a fight, but I simply ignored them. Sometimes a stray rock, or log, or animal would come my way and attempt to crush me, but I always avoided them. I had no doubt I knew their source. I had to put up with Mizarī's snarking every month when he decided to come and visit me, and I never enjoyed his visits. Whenever Garp stopped by, he seemed a little disappointed by our lack of friendliness towards each other, but would get it out of his system by hitting us with a few fists of love. Sometimes when I was in my self induced exile, I thought of the words I once told Ace, being alone is worse than being hurt, and couldn't agree with myself more. It was truly horrible. I had nightmares almost every night, and the attacks were just getting worse as if they knew they wouldn't be around much longer. They only had approximately three more years left. Because I was 14 and my brothers were setting sail tomorrow. I would be leaving with them, not that they would know, and would be finally able to put my second plan into action. I had debated on becoming a marine because I would most likely be able to help out everyone best that way, but it didn't sit right with me. As much as I wanted to help them, that was one thing I wasn't doing. So I was simply going to become a wanderer. A pirate with no crew. I was excited to finally be on the sea again. I would see all my nakama again. Even though I might not be truly happy, they were going to be, and that was enough for me.


	11. Chapter 11

**hey guys! I want you to know I read all of your reviews even if I don't respond to them, and I love them all no matter what they say! So I was reading them the other day, and I noticed a lot of them said poor Luffy, so I thought I should let you know that I'm not going to be quite so mean to him in the future. I just had to do that in the beginning to get the story started! Also, I have a minor case of writers block, so I'm still going to update, but until it passes it may not be as frequent. (That is the main reason, not what I said in the last chapter. I was hoping it would pass fast but it didn't) Anyways! I hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**

* * *

I hid behind a boulder with my small, makeshift boat, and watched as my brothers sailed out of the village. I had to make sure they were out of sight before I could leave. Finding them again wouldn't be a problem, as Mizarī had given me a vivre card for each of them. Don't ask me how he got them because I have no idea. He also had got me a card for each of my nakama, and taught me some navigation so I wouldn't be hopelessly lost.

I jumped up with a start as I could no longer see Ace and Sabo. Grinning slightly, I grabbed my boat and threw it in the water. I also grabbed my pack, which now had money in it, and a barrel of food.

"Shishishishishishi," I laughed, my signature grin splitting my face. It was finally time to set out to sea!

'Bleeehhh' I thought in despair as I sat amongst the rocking waves. I was completely and utterly bored. No closer to starting my plan than when I left a week ago, I was upset and bored. Might as well use this time to work out any of the kinks in my plan... So first to find hawk eye and get him to agree to train zoro, find Nami, kick the crap out of Arlong, get her to sky island, find Sanji, teach him ways to improve his fighting techniques, find Usopp, bring him to Elbaf... I'm even more bored now. Basically in going to get everyone to train, then have my brothers get them to join their crew. Or Whitebeard's crew, depending on their progress.

The sun was setting and I stared passively at it. Then I saw a speck in the distance... A cross? Coming from the sunset? Don't tell me it Hawk Eye! Finally! I've been wandering the grand line for days looking for him!

I ate a piece of food, then yelled, "Oi! Hawk Eye! I wanna talk to ya!" Even though I couldn't see him yet, I could just imagine him raising his eyebrow at my insolence.

When our boats finally reached each other, as I predicted, Hawk Eye lifted an eyebrow and said, "What to you want."

"Shishishishishishi, I want you to train someone!" I exclaimed.

His eyes widened partially in shock then narrowed and he said, "Why in the world would I do that?"

"Because he needs to get stronger, and I know you'll like him!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"This conversation is done," he said while turning his boat around.

"Wait! If I can beat you, will you do it?" I asked.

That caught his interest and he turned to me. "How do expect to beat me? With sword?"

I snorted, "No, I'm not _that_ good with the sword. I'll be using my fists! And maybe a bit of sword or knife, but not much!"

He looked at me with amusement, "And you think you will actually beat me?"

"Of course!" I replied, "I'm going to be pirate king!"

"Ha, you amuse me brat. I'll take you on and agree to your conditions," he said, obviously thinking there would be now way I could beat him.

"Yay!" I smiled widely, "I'm just warning you, he may have a bit of attitude."

"Your talking as if you know your going to win," Hawk Eye said evenly. Then he pulled out his small blade from his necklace and said, "but I'm not so stupid as to hunt a rabbit with a cannon."

I smiled slightly as I remembered the first time he said those words. "Just makes it easier for me then!" I exclaimed happily. Before giving him time to react, I used soru to get behind him and punch at his exposed back with a black fist.

He turned and met my fist with the tiny sword, a look of great surprise on his face. "Looks like you weren't bluffing." He mumbled, then pulled out his real sword. Then stepped to the side as my fist flew by his face, having passed the tiny sword.

I smiled as I saw him get serious, then threw out my fist while saying, "gear second."

We were then a flurry of blows as we each sought to best the other. I bent backwards as he sent one of his 'air blades' that I had seen cut mountains. He then had to jump to the side as my foot came down like an ax. I had to say, this was one of the most intense battles I'd had in a while. Well, that was to be expected since I had just spent twelve years growing up again. This was very fun though!

"Shishishishishishi!" I laughed, truly enjoying myself. I saw a small smile gracing Hawk Eye's face as well, and realized a battle of this caliber must have been fun for him too.

I pulled out a knife I had in a pocket in my belt, and threw it at him. If it weren't for his training in haki, the knife would have impaled him in the middle of the forehead. I was counting on him dodging though, and used his distraction as a chance to send him flying. He quickly recovered and hopped onto his raft. After a few more exchanges of blows, and a few mishaps where I almost fell in the water, the battle ended with my knife to his throat.

We were both panting and I had a huge smile on my face. "That was the best battle I've had in a really long time!" I exclaimed.

"How old are you? You look quite young." Hawk Eye questioned.

I debated on what to tell him, then decided on saying, "Well, physically I'm 14 but mentally I'm 34!"

He looked at me apprehensively and said, "How did that happen?"

I looked him dead in the eye and said, "Grand line."

He nodded in understanding, then said, "I uphold my promises, I'll train your friend. And I agree with you, that was a very nice battle. We should spar again sometime."

"Shishishishishishi, definitely!" I exclaimed with both my hands in the air, "Oh, and by the way, meet me at the Baratie in two weeks. I'll have your student by then!"

"The east blue?" He asked quizzically.

"That's where I'm from!" I responded.

"All right then," he said, looking a bit skeptical, "I'll see you there. I hope this is worth my time."

"Don't worry, it will be! Shishishishishishi," I called after him as he sailed away. I looked at the sunset again, and thought, 'I'm coming for you Zoro.'


	12. Chapter 12

**hey guys! I have a writing competition this weekend, so I probably won't be updating Saturday, but I have a three day weekend! So the next chapter will definitely be up by the end of Monday. Who knows, maybe it will even be before Saturday! *gasp* Anyhow, here's the next chapter, I hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece **

* * *

I stared at the little white paper in my hand. No, I glared at it. This stupid thing was supposed to lead me to Zoro, and it was taking way to long! Another week had passed of just going in the direction this little thing was pointing, and I just wanted to get there already! I was running out of food, I was sunburnt, I wasn't able to train, and I've had no human contact! At all. I can't wait to see Sanji... And his food...

I suddenly sensed a strong presence approaching from under me, and couldn't help the large grin that split my face. Sea king tonight!

As soon as the sea king popped his ugly mug up, I punched him straight in the face. As he started to fall back down, I grabbed his head and tried to pull him inside my boat. Until it started to capsize. I realized a little to late that a sea king might be a bit to big to pull into my tiny rowboat. And I couldn't swim. Great.

I flailed my arms and attempted to steady my boat, but nothing was working. I was dragged into the water with the sea king, and was paralyzed. 'This is ironic,' I thought, 'a pirate drowning.' And no one was going to save me. I closed my eyes and resigned myself to my fate, when a strong hand grabbed the back of my shirt.

I took a huge gasp of air as I was flung into a boat, but started sputtering and coughing as the water came back to haunt me.

"Idiot! Why did you think you could pull a sea king into your boat?!" A familiar voice asked. A voice I hadn't heard in a long time. 13 years to be exact.

I looked up into the young eyes of my swordsman, and the urge to yell 'Zoro!' And tackle him was barely restrained. Instead I settled for a large smile and said, "Whoo! Thanks for saving me there, I thought I was going to die!"

"Can't you swim?" He grumbled.

"Shishishishishishi, nope!" I responded.

He looked at me strangely, then said, "Well there's your boat if you want to go."

"Wait! Who are you?" I asked, even though I already knew.

"Zoro." He responded simply.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy! I'm gonna be king of the pirates, nice to meet ya!" I exclaimed.

He got a glint in his eye and asked, "Oh? And do you have a bounty?"

"I used to be 5 billion..." I grumbled under my breath, then out loud said, "nope!"

He looked slightly disappointed, then said, "Where's your crew?"

"Don't got one!"

"What kind of pirate are you?"

"A good one!"

"Sure don't seem like it..."

I simply stuck my tongue out at him. I pretended to have just noticed his swords, and exclaimed, "Are you a swordsman?"

"Yea," he replied, "and I'm going to be the best."

"Oooh! Really? Have you gone through the grand line yet?" I asked, again feigning ignorance.

"Well no..." He mumbled.

"Have you met Mihawk?"

"No.." He mumbled again.

"Well I have!" I declared.

He looked highly skeptical, and said, "Really? I don't really believe you..."

"Shishishishishishi, you don't have to!" I replied.

"Whatever, just got back to your boat." He said.

"Wait!" I yelled again, "Do you really want to be the best?" Now serious.

"Of course!" He said, looking slightly insulted.

"Then let Mihawk train you!" I exclaimed.

He scoffed and said, "No, I'm going to do this on my own. And he wouldn't really train me anyway."

"Yes he would, I know him. And to be the best, you have to make sacrifices. It's one of the rules of the world. If you aren't ready to give up everything for what you want, then it is not what you want the most because you would choose something over it." I announced, looking him dead in the eye.

He looked slightly shocked at the intelligent statement, and replied, "As if you would know."

I looked out at the sea, and mumbled under my breath, "more than you would know..." Then said, "If you want to be the best in the east blue, stay. If you want to be the best in the grand line, find yourself some powerful people to travel with, but if you want to be the best in the world, come with me to see Mihawk and then find someone to travel with. It is your choice."

He seemed to have more respect in his eyes now as he looked at me, then said slowly, "Fine. I'll come with you, but I'm not a pirate. I'm still a pirate hunter. If there is no truth to your words, or if you hinder me in my dream, you will pay your debt at the end of my sword."

"Shishishishishishi! I wouldn't expect any less from you Zoro!" I replied, "Now let's get going! We have about a week to get to the Baratie and meet Mihawk!"

He rolled his eyes, and said, "Lead the way." Then he promptly fell asleep.

I looked at him with softened eyes, then whispered, "It's good to see you, Zoro. I won't let anything happen to you again." I then stared at the sky, and yelled, as if challenging the world, "No ones going to stop my dream!" I looked again at the sleeping Zoro, and realized that my dream may not be the same as when I started. I still wanted to be the pirate king, sure, but I realized there was something I wanted more than that now. I wanted my nakama safe.

I stared out at the sea, then pulled the little sheet of paper with Sanji written on it out of my pocket. I smiled and looked out again, turning the boat to be angled to where the paper was pointing. Little did I know, there had been a certain swordsman silently observing me the whole time.

A few days passed, and Zoro and I were sitting in a comfortable silence at the boats edge. We had come to a certain understating while we had been together. It was a mutual companionship, we were there, we didn't talk, didn't ask questions, just were kind of there. But it seemed as though Zoro now trusted me enough to uphold a conversation, for he said, "Sooo... What were you really doing wandering alone and taking down sea kings?"

"Shishishishishishi, nothing much, looking for a swordsman I guess you could say." I replied.

He looked at me oddly, then sighed and said, "You don't really answer questions, you know that?"

"Hmmm... I think I do," I answered, "ask me another question and I'll prove it."

"Fine." He stated. He then looked me over from head to toe, and said, "Why do you always wear that hat? It looks quite old."

"As a promise." I replied.

"See what I mean! That wasn't a real answer! It doesn't answer anything!"

"I think it's a good answer," I pouted.

"Well it's not. I'm going to sleep." He stated.

"Humph, what ever three swords."  
He looked at me strangely again before closing his eyes.

The rest of the week proceeded as such, and soon we had reached the Baratie. I pulled out my pack, and got out a small handbook. I had asked Mizarī to get it for me; it was a complete guide to the fighting techniques you could use with your feet. I knew Sanji would never leave the restaurant unless there were special circumstances, so I just decided to let him try to work things out on his own. He could always work things out later. As we docked, I looked around for any sign of hawk eye, but he was no where to be seen. 'Well, more time for me to eat and spend with Zoro!' I thought gleefully.

"We're here Zoro!" I yelled in his ear.

He swatted at me lazily and mumbled, "Shut up."

"Food!" I yelled in his ear. No response. Huh, that usually works for me. I then thought about it a bit, and decided to try this, "Strong swords man!" I yelled again in his ear.

He was suddenly alert looking around for any opponents. "Where?" He asked.

"Shishishishishishi, going to be here soon!" I replied, "For now, let's go eat food!"

He grumbled a bit more before following me inside. We sat down at a random table and waited to be served, and I noticed there were actually waiters this time. Guess they hadn't been scared off yet. I laughed silently as I tried to think of a way to get Sanji to come out.

All thoughts of Sanji, however, escaped my mind as I saw a waiter coming over to take our order. All I wanted now was food! I hope it's Sanji who cooks our meal... Well whatever! Any food is good to me!

"Bring me meat!" I ordered.

"H-h-hai, sir," replied the nervousness waiter. "And for you?" He said turning to Zoro.

"Sake." Came his blunt reply with his eyes closed.

"Um, would you like anything to eat?" Asked the waiter.

Zoro opened one eye, and said, "Whatever's best on the menu." The waiter simply nodded and scurried away.

"I think we scared him." I said.

"Tch, whatever, I don't like weaklings anyway." He replied.

"Yea," I agreed before turning my intense stare to the doors our food would come out from. They had better hurry. I was hungry. I glanced at Zoro from the corner of my eye, as if to reassure myself that he was real and alright. I had taken to doing that a lot lately. I smiled slightly and relaxed into my chair, but still kept my gaze on the doors. Right now, everything was right, and I was hoping to keep it that way.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! So I apologize if you don't like this chapter, I got sick on Friday and I'm still not feeling my best. I think this chapter seems a bit forced. Well either way, hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own one piece**

* * *

"Oi! Waiter! Food!" I yelled as I saw Sanji walk out of the kitchen. He looked over at me in confusion when he realized I was talking him.

The confusion, however, quickly turned to anger and he stormed over to our table yelling, "I'm a cook you idiot!"

"Really!" I yelled, pretending to be surprised, "Then make me food!"

"Why would I make a shitty bastard like you, food?" He growled.

"Because I'm hungry." I stated, looking at him as if he was dumb.

"That doesn't mean you can order me around you shitty bastard!" He exploded. He then went to kick me but I just dodged. He tried to kick again but I just dodged again. And again. And again. By the time he was done, Zoro had woken up and was snickering while Sanji was sweating.

"Sugo i!" I exclaimed, "You fight with your feet!"

He huffed in annoyance and said, "Obviously."

"You call that fighting?" Zoro chuckled.

"What was that?" Sanji snarled.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I offend you?" Zoro said patronizingly.

"Like you could do any better," Sanji countered.

"You wanna see?!" Yelled Zoro standing up while slightly unsheathing his sword.

"You're on Marimo!" He yelled back.

"What was that shitty cook?"

"Shishishishishishi!" There quarrel was interrupted by my laugh.

They both looked over at me and yelled, "What is wrong with you!"

"Shishishishishishi, you guys are funny!" I explained.

"No direct answers," I heard Zoro mutter. Just then the doors of the restaurant burst open, and a hush fell over everyone. I looked over to see what had caught their attention, even though I already had a hunch. It was proven right as I saw Mihawk brusquely walking over to our table.

"Couldn't you have picked a less public place Mugiwara?" He inquired.

"Shishi sorry Mihawk," I said, "I had some business I had to attend to."

"I will uphold our deal, which is the one you wish for me to train?" He asked stoically.

"The one with the swords and green hair," I replied blandly, sad to see Zoro go.

Both Sanji and Zoro stared at me, gaping. "You really know him and want him to train me?" Zoro questioned unbelievingly.

"Yep." I replied.

He looked at me then Mihawk darkly and seemed to have an internal battle with himself. After a few moments of contemplation, he seemed to remember something and relented. "Fine," he growled, "If this is what it takes to be the best, then so be it."

Mihawk looked at him, seeming to be mildly impressed, before leading him out of the restaurant. Sanji just stood next to me with his mouth hanging open. "You know," I said, "if you leave your mouth open for a really long time people won't feed you. I've tried." He looked at me blankly before spinning on his heel and stalking out. Before he could, I discreetly stuck the notebook on fighting techniques in his pocket. I snickered, I felt like a reverse pickpocket.

Just then the waiter arrived with my food. I smiled widely as he set both Mine and Zoro's plates down. He seemed more terrified than before and quickly left with a bow. Well since Zoro isn't here, I might as well finish off his food for him before I set off to sea again. I smirked and dug in. When I was finished, I left the money on the table since I figured the waiter was to scared to come back out again.

As I was leaving towards my boat, I stopped and peered in the window. I smiled as I saw Sanji looking over the notebook I gave him; I hoped he would make good use of it. I sighed as I thought of Zoro, he wouldn't enjoy his training but it will help him. I hoped I was doing the right thing; I knew there was no way I could help them get stronger if I didn't see them. I just hoped they wouldn't get hurt because of it.

I was staring at the map in front of me, wishing Nami was here. But I was going to find Nami, and to do that I had to read this map correctly. Sure I had studied a bit of navigation, but that didn't mean I was very good at it. Besides, I had mainly studied grand-line navigation, so I was better at that, which was a bit ironic.

I couldn't use my vivre card because I knew Nami was a pirate thief, which meant she probably wouldn't be at Arlong park. I turned my sail a bit, and sailed for a few more hours, praying that I was going the right way. I finally docked at an island, and looked around. That was when I noticed a fishman sitting and fishing. Ha funny. But I soon realized 1. Who it was and 2. What this meant. It was Hachi, and I had made it to Arlong park.

I walked right up to the doors and kicked them open, completely intent on finding Arlong. It wasn't that hard, considering the entrance I made. Except he wasn't alone, no, he had some corrupt marines with him. Standing there, dealing money. I growled slightly in anger.

"Why, we have an unexpected visitor!" Cried Arlong, "and who might you be?"

"I'm Luffy. And I'm going to beat your ass for making my navigator cry." I ground out.

"And who might that be?" He asked looking genuinely confused.

"Nami." I stated bluntly.

"HAHAHAHAHA! But that's impossible because she's my navigator. And she just left for the first time this month yesterday." He replied.

"Who said it was in this life..." I grumbled under me breath before saying, "I don't care if you understand or not. She can't reach her dreams with you."

"Hahaha! Such inspiring words from such a pathetic human. I don't have time for you, boys, get 'im."

I simply knocked them out with Haki, while saying, "I'm not in the mood to waist time."

Arlong looked stunned but it quickly turned to anger as he said, "Fine. We won't waist time either." He snapped his fingers and his officers came out. "Kill him"

I watched passively as they approached. When they were around five feet away, I started attacking. I was surprised at their endurance because they didn't go down after one punch, but they were gone by the second. "Do you really think they pose a threat to me?" I asked.

Arlong growled and finally stood up himself, "You can't do that to my brethren."

"I can do whatever I want." I snarled back.

Just as we were about to exchange blows, a clear voice rang out, "What is going on here?" I knew that voice anywhere. Nami.


	14. Chapter 14

**hey guys! You want to know something? I love winter. Sixth snow day. SIXTH! That has never happened, I'm really happy. So here's another chapter, i hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own one piece**

* * *

I turned slowly to see a younger Nami standing with her hands on her hips. The frigid look in her eyes spoke volumes. Arlong let out a bellowing laugh and said, "Ah Nami! The woman of the moment! Tell me, have you seen this idiot anywhere before?"

Nami gave me a once over before turning her cold gaze back to Arlong and saying, "Never."

Arlong turned back to me and said, "So why do you claim to know her? She just outright said she's never even seen you."

"Does it really matter?" I inquired.

"Hahaha, I guess not," he replied before turning back to Nami and saying, "Hold on for one moment, I have to deal with this brat." She simply nodded her consent.

Arlong turned fully to me and growled, "Now where were we?"

"I was about to beat you," I stated. Arlong roared and lunged at me, intent on getting his revenge. I sidestepped and brought my fist to his face, sending him flying through the walls of Arlong park.

I waited to see if he was going to come back out and wasn't disappointed, he came back looking absolutely livid. "You, a pathetic human, think you can beat me?" He roared before charging me again. I sighed, this was getting a little pathetic.

Just then, I felt something bounce off my back. I turned around to see the marines who had fled earlier back with guns and cannons with their swords lofted above their heads. "Get the pirate scum!" Screamed the mousey officer. They really needed to get their priorities straight. I turned to them and let out a blast of conquerors haki, rendering them useless. I moved slightly to the left as a punch flew past me.

"Don't ignore me!" Arlong yelled, before continuing his assault.

"This is getting boring," I stated. I whipped around and hit Arlong with a haki infused fist, punching down so that he made an indentation in the ground. "Che, annoying."

Nami stood there, and stared at me uncomprehendingly. She then fell to her knees, and looked around at the devastation. "Thank you." She whispered, before passing out from what I assumed was shock.

I smiled at her and said, "Come on, let's get you out of here. I think it's about time we called the real marines anyway." I picked her up and slung her over my shoulder, carrying her in the direction I knew the village to be in.

When we finally reached the village, all the shutters were closed and there were no people out. I sighed and sat down at the town center, waiting for some recognition. And it came in the form of a scarred man with a pinwheel on his hat.

He regarded me cautiously before he noticed Nami. "Nami!" He exclaimed, "What have you done to her!" He rushed up to me, looking intent in fighting.

"Whoa whoa, hold up there Gen," I said, holding up my hands in a sign of peace. My bloodstained hands. Maybe that wasn't the best idea.

When he saw the blood he only seemed to get riled up more and screamed, "What have you done with Nami and how do you know my name!"

"I didn't do anything!" I tried to reason, but it didn't look like it was doing any good.

"Gen stop being so loud, I'm trying to sleep," came a grumble from the ground. We both looked in surprise at Nami, before exchanging glances.

Genzo made a motion as if to go to Nami, so I stepped aside and let him. "Nami, can you hear me Nami," he said.

She rolled over and looked at him, saying, "What?" Before sitting straight up and turning her head wildly. "You!" She said pointing at me.

Genzo turned his angry gaze to me and said, "I knew you did something! What did he do Nami? Did he hurt you?"

She looked at me with glazed eyes, before saying, "He beat Arlong." Then promptly passed out again.

"What?" Genzo whispered silently to himself. "What?" He repeated louder. He turned to me, "Did you really?"

"Yes, and I suggest you call some marines to come pick him up." I replied.

He nodded then ran off mumbling something incoherent that sounded like, "Right marines, crazy straw hat, blood, tangerines."

I chuckled and turned back to Nami, again hoisting her over my shoulder and turning in the direction of her house.

As I walked through the village, I saw people peeking out from windows and behind doors, no doubt confused by the commotion. I ignored them and walked to her house. I knocked on her door to be met with a boisterous girl with azure hair saying, "What do you want Gen, I swear-" but stopped short when she actually took us in. "Nami?" She whispered.

"Hi Nojiko, could you let us in." She deftly motioned us in. When she was closing the door, I sensed an object approaching my head and tilted it slightly to the left. "You know," I said, "it's not nice to attack guests. Especially when they're bringing you your sister."

I turned to see her gaping in confusion. I just smiled before gently setting Nami down in her chair. "What are you doing? What are you going to do?" She demanded.

"Nothing." I stated.

She raised an eyebrow and said, "Really?"

I snorted and said, "Yea rea-" but was cut off as another one of my attacks hit. I dropped to a knee and put my hands to my chest and my back, grimacing in pain. 'I am overdue' I thought, 'I guess I'm just lucky it happened now.'

"Oi oi, are you ok?" She asked, but still didn't come close to me. I held up a finger in the universal sign of one moment while I waited for it to pass. When it was finally done, I stood up and brushed off my pants.

"Sorry," I said, "I tend to do that sometimes." She looked at me doubtfully before turning to the stove.

"Well I'm going to make some tea. You can tell me what happened when I'm done." She said. I nodded and sat down in a chair, rubbing my chest absentmindedly.

"You know if you were a girl and did that, it would look really weird." A voice said bluntly.

I turned to see Nami looking at me through half lidded eyes. "Well, it's a good thing I'm a guy then." I said.

She rolled her eyes and looked around, before exclaiming, "Nojiko!" And jumping off her chair to go embrace her sister.

"Haha! Good to see you to Nami!" Nojiko said happily.

Nami then turned back to me warily and said, "How the hell did you do that?"

Nojiko looked at me in confusion then said, "Do what?"

Nami answered her while still facing me, "He took down Arlong," ignoring the slight exclamation of surprise her sister made, she continued, "So I repeat, how did you do that?"

I smiled and said, "He's a small fish in a big pond."

She huffed in disdain, "No really?"

"I happen to know a lot of strong people." I replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked angrily, "you know what never mind, I don't think I'm gonna get a straight answer out of you." She sighed in resignation, then turned to me with sincere eyes and said, "But thank you."

"Shishishishishishi, no problem."

"Hold up," Nojiko interrupted, "I'm confused, is Arlong really gone?"  
Nami nodded in confirmation. Nojiko's jaw dropped in astonishment, "and this twig took him down?" Again Nami nodded. "Pinch me." She ordered Nami. She gave her an odd look, but complied. Nojiko winced and said, "so this isn't a dream..." Then abruptly turned and jumped on her sister, tears streaming down her face. "We're free, you're free, it's going to be alright after five years. The townspeople, Gen, everyone's going to be so happy!"

Nami smiled, tears now starting to leak out of her eyes as well and said, "Yea. We're free."


	15. Chapter 15

**hey guys! So I really don't like this chapter. Seriously just skip it. I only posted it because I can't keep you waiting to long. Well, I hope you enjoy it anyway! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own one piece**

* * *

I sat on a bench watching the festivities around me. I smiled slightly, different thoughts going through my head. I sensed someone sit down beside me, and looked over to see Nami leaning back next to me.

"What are you thinking about?" She questioned softly.

I gave her my face splitting grin and said, "Nothing of importance."

"Hmmm..." She said, "What made you do this?"

My smile softened, and I replied, "Because I don't like Arlong."

"Why?"

I looked up at the stars, "He made my nakama cry." She glanced at me out of the corner of her eye, and remained silent. "How would you feel about going on an adventure?" I asked abruptly.

She looked startled and said, "With you?"

"Shishishishishishi, well I would have to take you there, but not besides that."

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Don't you have a dream?"

"Well yea..."

"What is it?"

"To make a map of the world..." She mumbled under her breath.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" I asked cupping my ear.

"I want to make a map of the world." She said a bit louder.

"Well I can help you do that!" I exclaimed.

She looked at me doubtfully, "Really?"

"Yea! I know this cool place where you can learn weather and stuff so you can protect yourself and navigate better!" I said.

A small spark of interest ignited in her eyes, and she said, "Where?"

"Sky island!"

She karate chopped my head and yelled, "Don't make up lies!"

"Ita i! But it's not a lie! I've been there before!" I pleaded.

She snorted and said asked "so where is this 'sky island'?"

I pointed up and said in a 'duh' voice, "The sky."

She hit me again and simply said, "No!"

"Well we have to sail through the grand line to reach it... But just paradise!" I quickly amended when I saw her getting ready to hit me again, "Not the new world."

"What the hell?" She asked.

"Shishi, just come with me and I'll show you!" I belted.

"Why would I do that?! I barely know you, and you seem insane!" She exclaimed, exasperated.

"Because it's your dream." I stated simply.

She looked a bit taken aback then glowered and grumbled angrily while stalking off, "Gosh why was I even talking to you." I snickered silently, as I knew she would be back soon.

And I was right, a few hours later, after winning a drinking contest of course, she was back. "So, what would I need to know about this place?" She asked.

"Well, there may be some scientists that think you're trying to steal their ideas, but they are nice and you should be able to persuade them. We'll have to pick up a friend on the way, and there may be an angry god involved depending on where the island is floating. But don't worry about him, he isn't that strong." I listed.

She looked at me with wide eyes, before mumbling, "I think I'm losing my sanity," then saying, "Well ok, I'll go. All I'm doing here is getting old."

"Yay!" I cheered, "Just remember, we will have to make a pit stop on the way there."

"Fine fine. We'll leave tomorrow morning."

A my grin split my face once more. "Shishishishishishi!"

~  
"This is the boat." She asked/ stated.

"Yep!" I replied.

"I think it's going to fall apart."

"It won't! And we just need to get to Syrup Village anyway."

Nami sighed, "Well, you have to start somewhere. How are we getting there?"

"We follow the vivre card!" I said happily while pulling it out.

She sighed again, "Give me a map." I handed one to her. "Now what's the name of the village?"

"Syrup Village!" I hollered as if proclaiming something great.

"According to this, we should get there in about a days time."

"Ok! Let's go!" And that was how we started out to meet Usopp. After about a day of sailing, as Nami predicted, we reached the village.

Same as last time, Usopp stood proud at the top of the cliff proclaiming "I have 80 thousand men under my command! Leave now if you want to survive!"

"Shishishishishishi, let me face your 80 thousand men! It could be fun!" I yelled right back up.

He paled slightly and said, "They are well trained! You don't stand a chance! Leave now!"

"Shishi, no can do! We need a ship!" I yelled again.

His knees started shaking, "Men!" He said, and some flags started to pop up and down.

"You mean three people?" Asked Nami, finally speaking up.

"These pirates are too clever! Retreat!" Usopp screamed, obviously intimidated.

"Shishishishishishi, let's follow him!" I said to Nami. She just shrugged and followed. We found Usopp cowering behind the bar in a restaurant. I went up to him and said, "Do you know where we can get a ship?"

He looked ready to pass out and squeaked, "Nope."

"What about that big mansion up there?" I inquired.

"Abandoned." He lied.

"I saw someone going in and out of it."

"Thrill seeker. It's haunted."

"Cool! I want to go in a haunted mansion!"

"No you don't!" Usopp said desperately, "No one ever comes out alive!"

"Even more awesome!" I exclaimed.

He seemed to debate something, before standing up and saying, "Well if you are going you'll need a guide. I'm proud to say I have been through and survived. You rookies will need my help!" The effect was ruined by his knees knocking together rather loudly.

"Ok! Lead the way!" I yelled. He lead us out of the restaurant and into the woods. "The mansion's that way." I said pointing up the hill.

"We have to take a roundabout way so the ghosts don't sense us." He whispered. I snorted slightly, he was really elaborating this lie. But I was content to follow him, I would just have to get to the mansion another way, and then get Usopp to come with us. And I would be able to do it, because he was my Nakama after all. And there was nothing I couldn't do for my nakama.


	16. Chapter 16

**hey guys! I'm sorry for the long wait, but last week my writers block seemed to be intent on keeping me from writing. I put a little time skip in because I was getting bored of all the mainly cannon stuff, but I hope you enjoy this chapter! Again sorry for the wait! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**

* * *

I smiled widely at Usopp as he stood in front of me with his knees shaking.  
"I will become a proud warrior of the sea!" He proclaimed, although it came out a little squeaky. We were at Elbaf, the land of the giants.

"Don't worry," I laughed, "I've been here before with y- someone just like you. You'll be fine, just prove your skills!"

He smiled shakily and said, "I know! I'll be fine!" Then he said in a bit more sincere tone, "but really, thank you for taking care of Kuro! Who knows what he would have done if you hadn't caught him. How did you know it was him anyway?"

"Um, I'd just met him a long time ago," I responded, "Well you should head over to meet the giants! You need to start your training right?"

"Yosh! Here goes brave captain Usopp!" He declared before taking a few steps in the direction I had pointed. He then stopped and looked back at me imploringly, "you sure ya don't want to come with me?"

"It's your dream Usopp, you need to chase it." I stated with finality. He nodded in acknowledgment and straightened his shoulders. He then marched into the woods and I couldn't help but chuckle. I had already talked to the giants so they knew he was coming and agreed to train him for two years. My smile dropped however once I looked back at the empty Going Merry. I was alone again. After I had finally gotten Usopp to take me to the mansion to see Kaya, we had taken care of Kuro and Kaya had given us the Going Merry. We then left and I took Nami to Weatharia. It didn't take too much hassle to get Nami up there, but the scientist took a bit of persuading. Now I was alone again. I forced my smile back on, even though it was fractured now.

I shook my head, no time for depressing thoughts! I had to go to Alabasta to see Robin and Vivi. I opened my pack to get out Robin's vivre card, only to notice something. Two of the cards were burning slightly, one worse than the other. I frantically pulled them out, not understanding what could have happened. I flipped them over to look at the names. Ace and Sabo. What had they done? I thought they would stay out of trouble for at least another year. I muttered under my breath in frustration and worry, then darted over to the boat. I had to get to them before they got seriously hurt.

I followed the vivre card, and found myself at a tropical island. I didn't recognize it, and identified it as one of the numerous islands of the new world. I smiled happily for a second, proud they had gotten this far already, but then focused back to the task at hand. I didn't know what had attacked them, but whatever it was it had to be powerful.

I snuck between the trees, unsheathing my sword slightly. I also put my hand on my hidden knife in my belt and spread out my observation haki as far as it could reach. So far I couldn't sense either of them, but a person had to be at least 100 feet close to me for me to be able to identify them. I walked stealthily for a little longer, before I was able to sense a faint tickle signaling someone. I focused harder and nearly fell over in surprise. I should have guessed. Shanks. Of course those idiots were already assailing a Yonko, and I knew Shanks didn't have a high tolerance for rookies.

I ran in the direction I knew they were, and came to the outskirts of a clearing reeking of alcohol. I peered through the foliage to see Ace facing Shanks and swaying while Sabo stood back nursing an injury to his arm. They were in a ring of fire with the rest of their crew around it. "Ace!" I heard Sabo hiss, "Stop! This isn't worth it."

I saw the familiar glint in his eye and already knew what he was going to say, "I never turn my back on a fight." I guess he really isn't that different.

I sighed in exasperation as I realized I was going to have to intervene somehow. I really didn't want to see Shanks yet, I wanted to see him when I became pirate king, but I wasn't going to just stand by and see my brothers get beaten to a pulp. Even if they may be upset to see me.

I climbed to the top of the tree I was behind and launched myself into the ring of fire. Both opponents stumbled back as I landed right in the middle of them. Shanks' eyes widened in surprise as he saw me and he exclaimed, "Anchor?!"

"Luffy!" Ace yelled angrily at the same time.

"Shishishishishishi," I laughed nervously, "hey guys."

"What the hell are you doing here!" Ace yelled.

"Wait, you know him?" Shanks questioned.

"Yea, he lived by us." Sabo stated coldly.

"Well you should have said so! Friends of anchor are friends of mine!" Shanks said happily.

"He's not our friend." Ace snarled.

Shanks raised an eyebrow, and asked, "Oh really? I'm assuming you aren't on the best if terms." His voice turned cold, "Luffy get back with the crew, I'll finish this up fast."

"No! Just stop it! Both of you!" I yelled, then more calmly, "Ace, he can easily beat you and you're about to collapse. Go over with Sabo. And Shanks, don't worry, they won't hurt me."

"Like hell!" Ace screamed, obviously offended.

I turned to look him dead in the eye and screamed, "Look. I don't give a shit about your wounded pride! I don't want to see you fucking dead! Go over to Sabo!" I stood their with my shoulders heaving. I growled in frustration and stalked off, not even caring what they did anymore. I didn't even bother to jump over the fire, I just used armament haki.

I reached some trees and screamed as I threw my fist through a row of them. After decimating some trees, I sat and attempted to calm myself down. That was the first time I had snapped when someone was around. All the pressure got to me, and usually I just take it out on some trees or rocks, but I guess this time I couldn't contain it. They hadn't even done anything that bad, I should have expected it. But all the buildup became too much. The pressure of everything was crippling me, mentally and physically. The attacks were more frequent and still getting worse, while my mind was getting darker and darker. It was harder and harder to recover from a breakdown or attack. But now wasn't the time to be emotionally unstable, I had to make sure they weren't at each other's throats.

I walked steadily back to the clearing, taking calming breaths the whole way. When I got there, I saw them attacking each other with more vigor. It was more like a one sides beat down. Ace didn't stand a chance. But Sabo was also there backing him up, so he wasn't unconscious yet. "Stop!" I yelled. But they ignored me and kept fighting. I gritted my teeth and walked right up to them, all the while grumbling," Shanks, immature, Ace, idiot, Sabo, should help me here." Once I was in the middle of them I stuck my hands out to either side of me and stopped Ace's flaming fist and Shank's sword. "Will you guys stop already!" I screamed.

"Dahahaha, sorry anchor." Shanks said, obviously amused by me being flustered.

"Why should I?" Ace tried to question menacingly, but the affect was ruined by him swaying and almost collapsing. I then felt a punch on my back, and looked around to see Sabo standing behind me. I was about to tell him off, when a pain racked through my body.

I gritted my teeth in pain and groaned, locking my knees. Sabo looked confused, and said, "I didn't hit you that hard."

"It's fine," I ground out, but I didn't even know if they could understand me.

"What did you do?" Shanks questioned Sabo.

"I just punched him." Sabo stated, confused.

"It's nothing." I tried again.

This time Shanks heard me and he said, "Well it's obviously something if it's hurting you this much."

"N-" I collapsed on the ground, my face a grimace of pain. I lay there, writhing, and clutching my back and chest.

"Anchor?" Shanks said, now seeming to panic, "what's wrong?!"

I didn't respond and continued spasming, the pain unbearable. I could barely keep myself conscious and didn't register the hands reaching to remove my shirt. I didn't notice until it was too late, and all my scars were in full view. The burn mark in my chest and swords scar on my back prominently displaying themselves. As the pain started to dull, I heard a sharp intake of breath.

My vision finally cleared, and I took a gasping breath. That was one of the bad ones, at least I wasn't in second gear. I probably would have passed out. I turned to see the horrified looks of Shanks and his crew, as well as the slightly mollified looks of Ace and Sabo. "Sorry about that," I said, hoping to blow it off, "can I have my shirt back now?"

"Luffy, what was that?" Shanks inquired somberly.

"Nothing." I said brusquely, "now if you guys are done fighting, I have somewhere to be."

Sabo seemed to snap out of his daze and said, "No. We need to talk."

"No we don't." I said with finality.

"As much as I hate to say it, I agree with the idiot. We do need to talk Luffy." Shanks said.

I glared at each if them and said, "No, I have to leave. Now give me my shirt."

Shanks sighed and rubbed his temples, "Luf-

"Talk." Ace stated clearly, "I may not like you, but this isn't normal. It even happened when you were younger. You are talking, and that's final."

I stared at him, slightly in shock. Ace never did anything like this. I looked at each of their faces, contemplating what to do. I glowered at the ground, before looking up and saying, "Fine."


End file.
